


The Dream Is Over

by Hetalia1912



Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Corruption, Developing Relationship, Experimentation, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Illegal Activities, M/M, Military, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Telepathic Bond, Unethical Experimentation, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	The Dream Is Over

**Istanbul,Turkey**

**9:30 AM**

"Ferman we're about to get going,you ready?"

 


End file.
